История первородного греха
right|320px История Первородного Греха - мультимедийный цикл, написанный Akuno-P (mothy). Он является, в свою очередь, частью еще более развернутого цикла под названием «Хроники Эвиллиоса». Первоначально рассказанная в песнях, история Первородного Греха затем упоминалась во многих произведениях mothy. Она вращается вокруг предсказанного разрушения Волшебного Королевства Левианты и преступления, совершенного в лесу одной женщиной. Сеттинг События разворачиваются в Эвиллиосе, западном регионе вымышленного континента Болганио. Действие основной сюжетной линии происходит в северной части региона. Цикл начинается еще в докалендарную эпоху, но после рождения Гензеля и Гретель создается и к 15-му году становится основной системой летосчисления календарь Эвиллиоса. Из-за пророчества, сделанного Марией Мунлит, важную роль в происходящем играет политика Левианты. Страны Волшебное Королевство Левианта Большое и могущественное государство, находившееся в северной области региона Эвиллиос. Став одним из наиболее продвинутых как в науке, так и в магии государств своего времени, Левианта соперничала с империей Тасан. Население страны поклонялось божественным драконам-близнецам Левии и Бегемо. В те времена Левианту терроризировала криминальная организация под названием «Апокалипсис». Однако все изменило пророчество Марии Мунлит. Королевство Эльфегорт Мирная страна, расположенная к югу от Левианты. Первоначально известная как «Элдогорт», эта страна разорвала свои связи с религией Волшебного Королевства, вместо этого приняв поклонение богу-дракону Элду. Левианта заклеймила последователей культа как еретиков и подвергла репрессиям. Говорили, что в лесу на юге страны обитает сам Элд, воплотившийся в облике дерева. Терминология Первородный грех Первородный грех - магическая энергия, состоящая из смеси семи смертных грехов. Он был порожден Евой Мунлит после того, как она похитила двух младенцев-близнецов, Гензеля и Гретель, и убила их мать, Мету Зальмхофер. После смерти Евы эта искаженная магия проявилась в ее обгоревших останках. Приемные дети Евы разделили первородный грех на семь смертных грехов, которые затем рассеялись по всему миру. Ребенок-гуль Ребенок-гуль - искусственный человек, созданный в результате научного эксперимента. Термин впервые использует Мета Зальмхофер по отношению к себе и своим детям. Дети-гули часто подвергались общественному осуждению за сам факт своего существования. Процесс их создания был изобретен в Левианте и, как предполагается, был полностью забыт после гибели страны в Левиантской Катастрофе. «Грех» «Грех» - запретное устройство в форме ковчега, находящееся в Левианте и содержащее в себе богов-близнецов Левию и Бегемо. Оно было перенесено в Третий Период из предыдущего мира. Мария Мунлит предсказала, что оно приведет к разрушению Волшебного Королевства, и это предсказание стало причиной создания проекта «МА». Механизм был использован Кириллом Часовщиком для воскрешения Эллуки Чиркрасии. В процессе воскрешения «Грех» породил чудовищный взрыв, которого оказалось достаточно для того, чтобы стереть с лица земли Волшебное Королевство Левианта и даже затронуть соседние страны. Устройство также было полностью погребено в результате катастрофы. Божественное семя Божественное семя - элемент процесса рождения в проекте «МА». Предполагается, что оно способно оплодотворить яйцеклетку специально подобранной для этого кандидатки. Оно вводится матери-реципиенту, чтобы та могла забеременеть и произвести на свет богов-близнецов. «Веном» «Веном» - промывающий мозги наркотик, который Адам Мунлит применил в первом проекте «МА». Ученый использовал наркотик, чтобы соблазнить Еву Звезду и убедить ее стать кандидаткой для проекта. Название «Веном» имеет очевидную связь с грехом Похоти и герцогом Сатериазисом Веноманией, который более чем столетие спустя будет использовать похожую силу для того, чтобы соблазнять женщин и подчинять их своей воле. Песни Когда цикл только начинался, история рассказывалась в обратном порядке: так, mothy опубликовал сначала “Tale of Abandonment on a Moonlit Night”, а только потом “Moonlit Bear”. После выхода альбома “Original Sin Story -Act 1-“ сюжет был пересказан в линейном порядке и разделен на несколько «актов». Хотя цикл Первородного Греха и не достиг такой же популярности, как некоторые другие циклы mothy, он содержит важную для понимания сюжета предысторию цикла Семи Смертных Грехов. Список песен #Project 'Ma' #Escape of Salmhofer the Witch #Moonlit Bear #Survival 'Ma' -Who Will Survive?- #Whereabouts of the Miracle #Recollective Musicbox #Tale of Abandonment on a Moonlit Night Книги Хотя по циклу Первородного Греха и нет отдельных ранобэ, ему посвящены короткие литературные описания событий двух первых песен в “Waltz of Evil: The Deadly Sins of Evil Guidebook”. Оба иллюстрированных рассказа во многом пересказывают оригинальные тексты песен. Персонажи Eve Avatar.jpg|'Ева Звезда'|link=Eve Zvezda Adamavatar.png|'Адам Мунлит'|link=Adam Moonlit Sethavatar.jpg|'Сет Твайрайт'|link=Seth Twiright MetaSalmhofer.jpg|'Мета Зальмхофер'|link=Meta Salmhofer Hanselavatar.png|'Гензель'|link=Hänsel Gretelavatar.png|'Гретель'|link=Gretel Ellukaavatar.jpg|'Эллука Чирклатия'|link=Elluka Chirclatia Irinaavatar.png|'Ирина Клокворкер'|link=Irina Clockworker ---- Note: this list only contains some of the major recurring characters in the series. For a list of all minor characters that appear or are mentioned in passing, see the List of Minor Characters in the Original Sin Story. Детали Концепция и происхождение *Цикл частично основан на сказке братьев Гримм «Гензель и Гретель», а также, в некотором отношении, на Книге Бытия, особенно на истории о первородном грехе и грехопадении. *Разделение альбомов на «акты» отсылает к многоактовой структуре, используемой в пьесах, фильмах и других видах медиа. References }} Категория:Серии Категория:Первородный грех Категория:Original Sin Story